


New Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon wanted an interesting life. Patrick wanted to be a star. Brendon wanted to be happy. Pete just wanted to forget. When these four people's life's intertwine the outcome is unexpected, but not the least bit boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a fanfic i made with a friend i hope you enjoy. Feel free to send any criticism and/or praise.

Dallon laid on the couch and stared at the tv screen and a sudden wave of normalcy washed over him. He realized it was Saturday night and instead of going out and doing anything, there he was sitting on his couch watching Netflix. He pushed his floppy brown hair out of his eyes, and climbed off the couch. He walked over to his room, passing his roomates room that had music blaring out of it. He peeked his head in to see Patrick, writing lyrics. Dallon just smirked and continued on to his room.   
He looked into his mirror and stared at the averageness of his clothes. A simple t-shirt and some pajama pants. Filled with a burst of random adrenaline he ran over to his closet and chose the perfect outfit. He strutted over to Patrick's room and swung the door open. Patrick jumped and looked up with fear.

“You and me are going out tonight,” Dallon said. Patrick shook his head.  
“No I’m working on song lyrics for my album,” Patrick huffed.  
“Pat, man, you can’t just stay in here forever, you have to make yourself known in order to be discovered,” Dallon joked. “Plus, don’t you just want to live your life.”  
Patrick stopped and considered what Dallon said. With a sigh he hoisted himself out of bed.   
“I’ll be out in 10 minutes then we can go.”

 

Club Fuse was the hottest club in town, and Dallon could see why. People were everywhere, the bartenders served up the best drinks, and the songs were amazing. But Dallon did not notice that, instead he noticed one male who was dancing on the dance floor. He danced like he owned the dance floor, his body swinging in perfect time to the music. And for a quick second his eyes flicked over to meet Dallon’s blue ones. Then they flicked away almost with pain.  
“Well you brought me out we might as well start drinking,” Patrick said. He dragged Dallon over to the bar. 

A young bartender turned around and flashed a bright smile. “What can I get for you boys?” she said winking at Patrick, he blushed a bright red and looked down adjusting his glasses. Dallon just grinned, “We could use a round of shots.” Patrick looked up at him in disbelief. “Looks like you guys are in for a hell of a night,” She said. “Look I’m all for this whole ‘living live thing’ but i am not up to repeating that one spring break we had.”

The bartender arrived again, handing them their drinks. “Well bottoms up,” and with that Dallon and Patrick threw their drinks back. As the last burning drop flowed down Dallon’s throat he knew he was in for a hell of a night. “You want to go dance,” Dallon asked Patrick. He shook his head no, so Dallon walked awkwardly over to the dance floor by himself. He slowly started to dance along to the rhythm. Suddenly a girl walked over and began to dance on him. Dallon awkwardly shifted on his feet. He didn’t want to hurt the girls’ feelings but he was not very interested. “He’s with me,” came a deep voice from behind him. Dallon jumped and turned to look down at the man from before. His deep brown eyes looked even better up close. “Sorry Kaitlyn go suck someone else’s dick.” She gasped and stomped away. “Nice to meet you I am Brendon Urie,” he grinned.

~  
Patrick sighs as Dallon walks awkwardly towards the dance floor. He orders one more shot throwing it back. He thanks the bartender and stalks towards the dance floor. He tries to peek over the crowd for his room mate. Patrick spots him with another looking quite distracted. With a wave of his hand he decides to leave without telling Dallon.

Outside the air is crisp with a slight breeze blowing through Patrick’s bleached blonde hair. He shivers slightly shoving his hands into his pocket. He begins to walk down the street a bit wobbly from the intoxicating drink. When he’s just about to lose his balance and land in a puddle of mud a firm hand grips Patrick.  
“Careful,” a smooth voice cautions Patrick. “What’s a guy like you doing out here all alone?” Patrick spins around to see the face of the person who saved him from making a complete fool of himself causing his vision to blur a bit from the too quick movement.

Patrick gasps at the sight of the male’s face. His cheek is a dark purple bruised badly as if he got popped a good one. “Your face…” He says in a soft whisper. The guy turns his head to the side quickly and huffs dropping his hand. Patrick stumbles slightly from the loss of his grip that was keeping him steady.

“Just a little bruise,” He shrugs. “you never answered my question.” He looks to the bleach blonde with accusing eyes. Patrick clears his throat standing tall, the other was a little taller and he couldn't let him intimidate him. “Well why can’t I? I’m a big boy.” he crosses his arms defiantly. The dark haired male shakes his head laughing.   
Patrick and the other talked for a while soon getting to the apartment building. Patrick learns that his name is Peter Wentz but prefers Pete. He tells little about what happened to his face. Only that it was just some drunk guys wanting to blow off steam. Patrick didn’t believe this story but decided not to investigate any further.  
Pete leans on the railing of the steps to the front door of the building. Patrick stands hands in his pockets not helping the clamminess. “Why don’t you come in,” he offers with a nervous smile. “I can get you some ice for that bruise.” Pete smiles gratefully at his invitation and nods.

~  
The night was amazing. Dallon was currently pressed against a Brendon Urie swaying with the beat. Needless to say he had a few more drinks and wasn’t in a perfectly logical state of mind. Brendon had his hand on Dallon’s back slowly edging it’s way to his butt. Dallon leaned forward to connect their lips. Kissing Brendon was like no other feeling Dallon had ever experienced. Their tongues interlaced, and their bodies pressed firmer against each other. Brendon grabbed the crotch of Dallon, causing a moan to escape his lips. Dallon leaned down to kiss Brendon’s neck when Brendon stopped. 

Dallon looked down and realized that Brendon was crying. “What’s wrong did I hurt you,” Dallon said nervously he looked down at Brendon. “No it wasn’t you. I need to go, I shouldn’t have come.” Brendon said. “Here is my number call me tomorrow.” He placed a gentle kiss on Dallon’s lips before turning and leaving. Dallon blinked in confusion, looking down at the slip of paper with sharpie digits. He stumbled out of the club, but Brendon was long gone. Dallon called a taxi, and got in when it arrived.   
All through the drive home all Dallon could think about was Brendon’s broken look as he cried. The single tear that ran down his molded cheek. He payed the taxi cab, and rode the elevator in silence up to his apartment. He opened the door to find see Patrick touching a bruised man’s face. Hearing the door, Patrick pulled his hand back and looked down embarrassed.

“I can expl-” Patrick started. “No it’s fine,” Dallon said with a bittersweet tone. He walked back over to his closet and pulled on another pair of average pajamas. He looked at the little slip of white paper that was lying next to his phone. He knew Brendon had said tomorrow but he couldn’t resist. The phone rang multiple times before the standard voice mail message came on. “You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do,” Dallon said. He hung up, and then laid down. He soon fell asleep, with dreams filled with Brendon Urie.

~  
Patrick looked sheepishly down at his lap. “I forgot to mention. I have a roommate.” he says softly in almost a whisper. Pete smiles sweetly giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “its alright.” Patrick’s cheeks become warm and he can’t help but smile at the sweet gesture.

“I should be getting home.” He says standing up from his spot on the couch. “No!” Patrick interjects quickly. “I mean you shouldn't have to walk home this late. You can sleep on the couch.” Pete scratches the back of his neck. “You sure?” he nods and goes to get him a blanket out of his room. 

When he comes back he finds Pete is already sound asleep. Patrick lays the blanket over the male gently and goes to his room to go to bed himself changing into boxers and a t-shirt before he laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT AHEAD

Patrick wakes quite early like usual. He decides to cook everyone breakfast. The bleach blonde is in the kitchen cracking an egg against the counter and pouring it into the buttered pan. He dances around in the kitchen singing as he popped the bread into the toaster.  
Pete soon wakes to the sound of Patricks full of energy voice. The dark haired boy rubs his eyes stumbling tiredly into the kitchen. “Making breakfast I see.” Patrick jumps a little startled by Pete’s sudden entrance. Pete chuckles sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island. “Hope you like eggs toast and pancakes.” he smiles sweetly flipping over a pancake on the skillet with the spatula.

~  
The buzz of his phone jolts Dallon awake from his deep sleep. A vaguely familiar number flashes on the screen and Dallon hits answer. “Is this the hot guy I humped yesterday,” Dallon blushed. “Depends is this the person who left me last night,” Dallon said bitterly. “Look i’m sorry about last night let me make it up to you, where do you live I can swing by,” Brendon replied. Dallon remained silent before replying with his address. “Look Dallon I will make it up to you I promise.” And with that he hung up.   
Dallon crawls out of bed following the scent of pancakes. Patrick stands over the stove laughing with the unfamiliar man from last night. “oh good morning Mr. Sunshine.” Patrick greets Dallon. “This is Pete Wentz.” Pete waves at Dallon with a friendly smile.Dallon smiled and looked down at his warm plate of pancakes. “Patrick these pancakes are like heaven,” Dallon said as he practically inhaled them. “Seriously you have a gift,” Pete said he looked up at Patrick with a soft smile. The three ate in a comfortable silence when a knock at the door interrupted them. “That would be for me,” Dallon said quickly. He got up from his seat, and made sure that his pajamas were in place before he swung open the door. Brendon stood there leaning against the door frame a wide grin on his face. He pulled himself up to Dallon’s lips and placed a kiss on them. He strolled into the house before stopping dead in his tracks to look at Pete.  
“Pete,” he said in disbelief. Pete stiffened and turned to look at Brendon. He smiled cruelly, “Where is Ryan?” Brendon looked down in pain and Patrick and Dallon stood staring in confusion. Brendon turned and looked up at Dallon. “How fast can you get dressed?” Brendon asked, tears slightly welling up behind his eyes. “Wait what is even going on here I’m so confused,” Patrick said looking back and forth between Brendon and Pete. “Yeah me too, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on.”  
Pete sighed, “We might as well just tell them.” Brendon nodded shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. “Hmm where to start,” Brendon said trying his best to avoid eye contact with Dallon. “I used to be in love with him,” Pete said bluntly. 

~  
Patrick furrows his brows still confused by the statement Pete has given. Dallon felt like he couldn’t believe his ears. “Well you can’t just say that, Pete.” Brendon rocks back and forth on his feet. “yeah I know that Bren. Just gave me something to start with.” Pete sighs. “I have known Pete for most of my life. Um we were very close as children, we formed a band actually,” Brendon rambled. “The band name was Nostalgia.” Pete adds with a nod. “Ryan was our guitarist in the band we never got too far to find a drummer the band was over by then. Well Ryan was the jealous type.” In Pete’s eyes you could see a type homesick look about the past he and Brendon had shared. “A couple of months later we were in love,” Brendon said he now looked down at his shoes.”But I hadn’t know I was too busy myself falling for Brendon.” Pete says this with a sort of sad sigh. “Ryan wanted Brendon all to himself apparently and Bren gave him that. They pushed me away.” His tone turns bitter harsh, anger rising in his words. Brendon looked up and over at Pete tears rolling down his face. “And because of him I lost contact with Pete, and it’s because of me that I never went looking for him.” Pete refused to look at Brendon. “It didn’t have to end like that, but that past is in the past right?”Brendon looked up, his brown eyes brimming with tears. “Right.” he nodded, “I’m going to go now, I’m sorry I troubled you.” Brendon turned and walked out of the apartment. Dallon followed right after leaving Patrick and Pete alone.

~  
Pete sighed slamming his head down on the counter. Patrick winces at the sight pretty sure Pete just gave himself a concussion. He stands in utter silence not sure how to approach Pete. The room is filled with the sounds of the dark haired boys loud uneven breaths sounding as if they were could break at any moment, so fragile. “Pete..” He starts to softly say, but closes his mouth when he sees the male shudder at the sound of his voice.  
“Trick don’t.” Pete breathes out. “There’s nothing that you can say to fix me alright?” Patrick is taken aback by the words. Patrick Martin Stumph giving up on cheering another up not heard of. He gently on rests his hand on Pete’s back sliding it up and down. “Alright big fella. I’ll try to keep my mouth shut for you, but that’s not going to be easy.” Finally a smile spreads across his lips. Patrick returns one of his own warm and inviting.

~  
Dallon followed Brendon down the non busy street calling his name. “You can’t just keep running, we need to talk about this,” Dallon called. Brendon stopped and turned to look at Dallon. “Didn’t you hear him. He is right about everything, I’m not good for you,” Brendon said. “I ruin everything,and I care about you too much do the same to you.” He turned and continued walking.   
“I said stop, so get your ass back here,” Dallon yelled. Brendon stopped and walked back over to Dallon. “I’m boring, and you are the first thing in my life that isn’t average. You within a day have changed everything. You have actually been the only thing interesting, and if you think I’m going to let you go you need to think again,” Dallon said wrapping his arms around Brendon’s waist. “Don’t you understand, this is going to end in me screwing everything up like I always do,” Brendon said. Dallon leaned down and placed a kiss on Brendon’s lips. “How about you just screw me,” he whispered. Brendon smiled against his neck. “I guess that could be arranged.”  
The two separated and walked hand in hand back to the apartment. 

~  
Patrick and Pete lay on the couch in the boy’s living room. Their fingers are laced together held close to Patrick’s lips. Pete’s breath dances along Patrick’s neck causing him to shiver slightly. They lie there for while Patrick in Pete’s arms. Pete insisted this was the only way to help him feel better. He rolled his eyes at this, but couldn't reject.  
Soon the boys hearing laughing at the door startling them a bit from the sudden break in silence. “I had to tell him what butt sex was, that was definitely the worse one night stand I have ever had,” Brendon laughed. Patrick looks to Pete creasing his brow together overhearing the conversation. “Typical Brenny Boo.” Pete rolls his eyes recalling back to a nickname he always used as a playful tease. “So is Brendon staying the night?” Patrick asks trying to break the tension from the two. Dallon looked down blushing, “Don’t worry we will try our best to keep it down,” Brendon laughed, dragging Dallon away. Pete rolls his eyes once more. “I’m warning you he’s a loud one Dally.” Dallon blushed a deeper red, struggling to keep up with the energetic Urie.  
Pete pins Patrick to the couch straddling him by the waist. “C’mon Lunchbox lets show him how much louder we can be.” Pete says in a low sexy voice. Patrick’s cheeks become hot and turn a crimson red. “I-I uh.” Patrick stammers. He chuckles at his cute shyness and bends down kissing his cheeks warm to his lips. “I was only joking.”  
The blondie practically sighs with relief cracking another laugh from Mr. Giggles. Pete lays back next to him hugging him tightly around his waist. He rests his lips gently on the male’s neck and leaves small kisses. Patrick bites his lip gently melting under the dark haired boy’s touch. Patrick was a sucker for his kisses caving into the sweet hot lips of Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz The Third.

~  
“Do you hear that,” Brendon said when they entered the room. Dallon looked at him confused and shook his head no. “They are trying to out sex us,” Brendon laughed. “Well I always do win at my games,” Dallon joked moving closer to Brendon. “Is that so,” Brendon said as he grabbed Dallon, staring up into his beautiful blue eyes. “Well guess we are going to have to win,” Brendon said. He pulled Dallon down connecting their lips. Suddenly it was like they were back at the club, bodies pulling towards each other. Dallon moaned as Bredon began to place kisses up his neck. They made out like there was no tomorrow pushing each other closer and closer together. They began to remove their clothes till they were just in their underwear. Brendon began to palm Dallon’s noticeable erection. Dallon couldn’t help but buck up his hips. Brendon growled and began to place kisses down Brendon’s chest till he was at the waistband of Dallon’s underwear. Brendon pulled them off revealing his ... Brendon took it in his mouth and instantly got to work. With each warm movement of his head rolls Dallon let out moans of pleasure. “On your stomach,” Brendon said after he was finished. “No, no, no, i’m on top,” Dallon laughed. The two playfully glared at each other until Dallon finally laid down. Brendon instantly began to finger Dallon causing him to gasp out loud. Brendon slipped two fingers in, “Oh god,” Dallon moaned. Brendon slowly edged in his penis causing moans from the both of them. Everything else in the world fell away from them and it was just the two of them in that moment enjoying each other. All of their movements driven by passion. Brendon began to pump faster and faster causing Dallon to growl with excitement. Faster and Faster Brendon pumped and he knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer. With every last ounce of strength in his body he pumped until he couldn’t anymore. “Uh fuck,” Brendon muttered as he came, Dallon soon after. The two laid next to each other in the bed, each staring into each others eyes. ‘We totally won,” Brendon laughed as he kissed Dallon’s neck.

~  
Patrick’s lip part slightly and a moan escapes before he can help it causing him to blush even more. Pete squirms slightly and Patrick turns his head to look back at him with his soft baby brown eyes. “You okay?” He asks concerned. “yeah just uh don’t worry about it.” Wentz stumbles out as if he’s trying to keep something. The blonde gives him his best puppy dog eyes and pouts out his lip slightly. “Just an er…” He trails off. Patrick crosses his arms making a soft sniffling noise. “Tell me please.” Pete sighs. “Well here.” He takes the boy’s hand traveling it to the bulge in his jeans.  
Patrick bites down on his lip as he feels the hard on of Peter Wentz all because of a small noise that he had made. He leaves his hand there but grasps his hair with the other pulling Pete into his lips hard with great passion. The dark haired one gasps slightly from the sudden roughness but quickly returns the kiss. Their lips begin to move in sync and they don't pull apart until they absolutely can't breath anymore. Their breaths are hot heavy and ragged. Pete takes this chance to thrust himself into the other’s hand. Patrick looks to him nervously gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “But Petey.” He whines quickly coming with an excuse. “I’m sleepy.” Stump pouts out his lip cutely. “okay my precious boy you can sleep.” Pete gently kisses his temple as he lets out a baby little yawn and drifts his eyes closed. “Sweet dreams hot lips.” Patrick says with smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Dallon opened his eyes as the sun streamed through his window. He looked down at the snoring dark haired man who was cuddled against him. Though he had been waking up to him for months now, each morning he was mesmerized by his beauty. Brendon rolled over slowly waking up. “Goodmorning sleeping beauty,” Dallon laughed. He placed a gentle kiss on Brendon’s lips. Brendon grinned his eyes half open. “What time is it,” he yawned. “Around seven I think,” Dallon responded. “Seven, Dallon how many times do I have to tell you don’t wake me up before ten,” Brendon whined.   
Dallon leaned down and kissed Brendon again. “But what if I want to talk to you,” Dallon said. “Wait till fucking ten o’clock,” Brendon muttered. He curled back into Dallon’s side and closed his eyes. “I love you,” Dallon whispered, then he fell back asleep. Brendon smiled before drifting off again.

~  
Patrick lay next to a sleeping Pete. He combs a hand through his hair and sighs as he gingerly touches the boy’s still slightly bruised cheek. A soft smile creeps across the dark haired male’s lips. “Morning Trick,” he replies sleepily. The blonde pulls his own soft lips to the others.  
Pete groans a bit into his lips. “Well that's one way to say good morning,” He mumbles lips still pressed against Patrick’s. “Mhm.” Stump lets out in a dreamy sigh. Pete chuckles finding Patrick’s behavior funny. He normally wasn’t the one to be so sexual. They begin a little make out session. The young male nibbles on the others lips asking for permission to explore and Pete grants him access. After a while Pete stomach growls embarrassing him, he pulls away slightly “Could you make me breakfast Pattycakes?” He asks shyly. “Of course.” Patrick nods.

~  
Dallon woke up to a warm sensation on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Brendon kissing up his neck. “It’s ten thirty,” Brendon whispered when he noticed Dallon was awake. “Aren’t you the eager one,” Dallon said. Brendon smirked and rolled off of Dallon. “We should go walking, have some fun,” Brendon said. Dallon nodded in agreement, and moved to their closet to find something to wear. When they were both dressed they headed into the living room, where Patrick was making breakfast.   
“Where are you headed?” Pete asked when he noticed their clothes. “I am taking him out, he has been home watching Netflix for too long,” Brendon joked. “Hey you started watching Gossip Girl with me, so I’m not the only one who needs to get out,” Dallon laughed. “Well have fun,” Patrick smiled as he adjusted his cooking apron.   
The two held hands as they walked down the empty street, through the crisp fall air. Brendon led them to a small coffeehouse. “You are going to love this place,” Brendon said enthusiastically. . When they walked through the strong smell of coffee beans and the sound of music(the hills are alive with the sound of music la la la la laaaaa). After they had ordered their coffee the two sat at a table in the corner. “I like to come here to relax and sing,” Brendon said as he nodded to the stage. A young man was on the stage now his voice enchanting. His hair was a dyed red.   
“His name is Gerard he is really good,” Brendon nodded. When he was finished singing, Brendon got up and walked over to the stage. He sat at the piano and pulled a mic over to his mouth. “Good morning ladies and gents, I am Brendon Urie and this is one of my works.” He began to play a rhythmic thump on the piano and started to sing, “This is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber.” His voice was beautifully smooth and deep. Dallon felt a certain awe wash over him and all he could think about was Brendon. “If you love me let me go,” Brendon sang with a passion. He got into the song as if each lyric held a part of his soul. He continued on and with each note, Dallon felt his heart grow. “The fear of falling apart,” He finished.  
Dallon hugged him as he walked off the stage. “That was amazing,” he said. Brendon smiled sweetly. “Thank you,” He got on his tippy toes and placed a kiss on Dallon’s cheek. “Let’s go to the park,” Dallon said. And with that the two walked hand in hand away from the coffee shop.

~  
Patrick hums along swaying his hips to the tune stuck in his head. He flips the pancake over onto the plate sliding it towards a hungry Pete. Pete bounces up and down in his seat licking his bottom lip slightly. He eats them as if he were starving to death. “Slow down for god’s sake.” Patrick shakes his head with a laugh.   
The blonde begins to sing making a sort of grunting but musical sound and starts tapping his foot in the other room as Pete eats. He starts to dance not able to contain his energy. He’s practically singing nonsense random lyrics in songs he had written on his Soul Punk album.”Singing whoa oh oh. This place is my home. But I believe in something. Oh nostalgia I don’t need you anymore.” He continues rambling on and exaggerating each note. The dark haired boy peeks into the room smiling brightly at how happy the other looked singing and dancing. Music seemed to always be Patrick’s passion. He would talk about it non stop to Pete. The older boy could see that the brown eyed boy was happiest writing dancing and singing.

“Excuse me, Trick.” He interrupts. “I was wondering if you’d come with me to the record store maybe.” Patrick blushes and looks over at Pete with a childlike smile. It was a place they shared precious moments at and would always be special. “How about we have a picnic with the Bren and Dallon afterwards.” Patrick suggests. “Alright I’ll call them.”  
They walked hand in hand Pete pushes through the record stores door the bell ringing to tell the worker they were here. Up looks a guy with a curly messy of hair on his head. “Yo its my two favorite dudes.” He said standing up to greet them. The taller boy give Pete a friendly pat on the back. “Hey Joe.” Patrick waves a bit shyly still not quite yet comfortable with him, but he was warming up.  
Pete and Joe are talking and Patrick’s not quite paying attention getting a little impatient and wanting to check out the new arrivals. He crosses his arms tapping his foot leaning over and swaying back and forth so he’d bump Pete’s arm. “You’re like a small child, Lunchbox. An adorable child all anxious.” The older male comments making the short boy blush. “I uh just want to see the new arrivals.” He replies defensively. Pete nudges his arm encouraging him to go on and look. Patrick grabs his arm dragging him along with him leaving Joe alone at the front register. 

~  
The two males were cuddling on the grass when Patrick and Pete arrived. “You do realize you are in public right?” Pete joked. They separated and helped spread out the huge picnic blanket. “I made some pb&j sandwiches,” Patrick said pulling things out of the picnic basket. Each sandwich was shaped different. One was a star, the other was a heart, and another was a circle. “I found all of these sandwich cookie cutters,” Patrick said looking down at the shaped sandwiches. He pulled out four bags of chips, and four different flavors of pop, then passed around the food.   
“Yum strawberry jam,” Pete said as he took a big bite. When Brendon bit into his sandwich the red jelly flowed onto the sides of his mouth. “You got some on your face,” Dallon laughed. Brendon tried to wipe it away, but he only resulted in smearing it across his cheek. Everyone burst out in laughter. “You know what fuck it,” he grabbed his sandwich and smeared it over his lips like it was lip gloss.  
“Babe come give me a kiss,” Brendon said turning towards Dallon puckering out his lips. “No leave me alone,” Dallon laughed stumbling back to avoid his kiss as Brendon began to crawl closer to him. “Aww babe i thought you loved me, come on it’s just one kiss,” Brendon laughed he pinned down Dallon, who was squirming underneath him. He placed a kiss right on Dallon’s lips causing the jelly to smear all over Dallon’s cheeks. Brendon got up with victory leaving a laughing Dallon on the ground.   
“I have an idea,” Pete said mischievously as he looked down into the basket. He lowered his hand inside as if grabbing something. “FOOD FIGHT!” he yelled chucking what was in his hand. A fat glob of cake slammed on to Brendon’s chest. Instantly food was flying everywhere. “My cake,” Patrick whined, but soon after he too was throwing cake. Dallon picked up a piece and smashed it right on Pete’s hair. “Aw dude I was having a really good hair day and everything,” Pete groaned. He grabbed a piece of sandwich and smothered the jelly in Dallon’s hair. “You hurt my boyfriend I hurt yours,” Brendon grabbed two handfuls of cake and threw them at Patrick. It smashed right into his face, causing him to jump in surprise   
Eventually there was no more food to be thrown and so the four of them laid on the picnic blanket. It was in these moments that Dallon felt the perfection. But like all things in the world nothing was ever perfect. 

They returned to the house and got all cleaned up. Brendon was combing the last bit of cake out of his hair when his phone rang. “This is Brendon Urie,” He said. “Brendon it’s me, I need to see you,” Brendon’s blood ran cold and he stood there in shock. He knew that voice so well, almost better than his own. “I still love you, and I know you do to. Please I know you are there,” Brendon stood there silent as tears began to stream down his face. “Ryan,” he gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was rushing all around in the kitchen trying to make the perfect Thanksgiving dinner. “You sure you don't want me to do something?” Pete asks worried that Patrick was doing way too much. “No, no I’ve got this.” He wipes a hand across his forehead smearing some flour on it. He checks the temperature of the turkey biting his lip as he reads the temp. Pete leans on the counter watching the blonde working his tail off in the kitchen. “You know I could at least do something.” Patrick shakes his head. “No way I’m letting the cookie incident happen again.” They both laugh remembering the time the not such a great baker Pete almost burned the apartment down. 

Patrick is getting uncomfortable with Pete under his feet. He wipes his hand on his apron. “Okay Pete you’ve got to get out of here before I lash on you. You keep getting in the way.” he tries to say gently. “But what am I supposed to do.” He pouts. “I’m sure Dallon could use a Netflix buddy.” Pete furrows his brow confused. “But what about Brendon.” He asks Stump. “oh he had to go see someone. I don't know.” the brown eyed boy shrugs and shoves Pete out of the kitchen. “Now get out of my hair. No hard feelings.”

~  
“This needs to stop,” Brendon said looking at the male across from him. “Please don’t say that, you always say that,” Ryan said. He grabbed Brendon’s hand. “These last couple of days have been amazing you know that,” Ryan said. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Brendon’s lips. “I have a boyfriend,” Brendon said, guiltily thinking about Dallon. Ever since Ryan had called Brendon four days earlier, the two had been meeting every day. Brendon desperately wanted to stop, but something about Ryan altered his judgment.   
“You have said that everyday and yet you still kiss me,” Ryan said. “Just admit you still love me,” Ryan said. Brendon silently stared down at his shoes. “Look if you don’t feel the same way, I’m going to leave. And this time i won’t comeback,” Ryan said. “You can’t expect me to leave Dallon,” Brendon said looking up at Ryan. He sighed, “Brendon I love you and if you can’t do the same I will leave, you have until tomorrow,” Ryan said forcefully. He placed a hard kiss on Brendon’s lips before turning and walking away. 

Brendon quietly entered the apartment and was met with loud yelling. “How could you think that Chuck and Blair is dumb,” Dallon yelled. “Dan and Blair is so much better,” Pete yelled back. Dallon and Pete were on the couch watching Gossip Girl. “Bren would you tell him that Dan and Blair is the worst ship there is,” Dallon said. Brendon just laughed and walked over to the kitchen. “What’s cooking Momtrick,” Brendon said. Patrick huffed at the nickname. “Making you your thanksgiving dinner,” He said. “Stop being so dumb,” came a yell. “Would you two quiet down please,” Patrick yelled from the kitchen. “Well tomorrow should be great,” Brendon said.

~  
Patrick was completely done for the evening from all that preparing and Pete wasn’t helping the situation. The dark haired boy was only messing around when he picks up a guitar pick looking at and using it for his pretend air guitar. “No! Not that!” Pete holds it high above Patrick’s head since he was a few inches taller. “Put that down” Patrick doesn’t even try for it, but stands angrily in front of him glaring. Pete shakes his head. “Nope,” a naughty grin on his lips. “I swear to god, Pete if you don’t put that down I will hurt you. That was my hero’s and it’s not a toy.” Patrick tells the other clearly not finding this funny and he sets it back down. “Thank you.”

Pete moves to the blonde quickly making a move and grabbing his crotch into his hand. “Do I have to put this down?” he whispers in the male’s ear. Patrick blushes darkly. “P-Pete.” He barely gets out. Pete raises a brow encouraging the blonde to reply. Then the green eyed male’s mood changes drastically and anger boils over from the stressful day. “God Dammit can I not get one minute where you are not trying to fuck me! I can not deal with your boy hormones.” The older boy’s eyes widen at the sudden burst. “Gosh Patrick. I didn’t know you felt that way. You know I.” He cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “Stop it right there. You are not going to say sorry or give me that bullshit. I’m sick of hearing it.” Pete huffs in frustration slapping his arms down hard on his leg. “What the fuck am I supposed to do? You’ve never seemed to be bothered before. How do you expect me to know what you’re feeling when you don’t ever say anything? I’m not in your head I don’t know what you feel and think.” Patrick rubs his temple then looks up at Pete. “Well you are my boyfriend and should know me, but I guess you don’t. Second of all you don’t ask ever about how I feel. You never care!” His voice breaks and he tries to fix it but instead has to turn away tears streaming.

Pete’s arms wrap around the youthful male. “Oh little one.” He tightens his arms around him. “I care so much about you. Don’t ever think I don’t. I fucking love you Patrick Martin Stumph.” The blonde turns to look back at the taller man and leans in to connect their lips. “Prove it Pete. Show me I’m yours.” Patrick’s forehead leans onto the others. Pete grins and places a small kiss on Patrick’s lips. “All you had to do was ask,” Pete whispers. He gentle kisses Patrick’s neck, causing a tingling sensation to run through his body. “Let me prove to you, just how much you mean to me,” Pete said as he dragged Patrick down to the couch. At that point Patrick’s stress was long gone, all he could think about was Pete.

~  
Brendon woke up earlier than Dallon that morning. All he could hear in his head was was Ryan’s last words. His heart was in shambles, he loved the man who was sleeping next to him, but his heart was with Ryan. He looked down at Dallon and was overwhelmed with guilt. He didn’t deserve him, he tried to tell him, but Dallon didn’t give up on him. Dallon rolled over and groggily blinked open his eyes. 

“Hey it’s not even ten,” Dallon yawned. He placed his head in Brendon’s lap, and wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist. “Guess i just woke up early,” Brendon replied weakly. With each of Dallon’s touches more and more guilt filled him. “Are you okay,” Dallon said when he saw the dark look on Brendon’s face. Brendon faintly smiled and nodded. But Dallon could tell he was hiding something. “Where have you been running off to these past couple of days. It must be pretty important,” Dallon questioned. For a quick second something passed through Brendon’s eyes almost like guilt. Dallon’s paranoia grew. “Just working on some music with some people seeing how everything sounds you know,” Brendon said. Dallon could tell he was lying. “You know you can tell me anything right, I love you, and I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said. Brendon’s heart broke as he said those three letters. “I love you too,” Brendon whispered. Dallon wanted to press on but he decided not to. “Well I don’t know about you, but I am so ready for Patrick’s Thanksgiving dinner.”

~  
Pete is setting out the plates on the table placing silverware with each set of plates as Patrick lays out the dinner on the table. He goes to grab the knife to carve the turkey when his finger gets sliced on the sharp blade. “Ouch.” Patrick recoils then sucks on the cut. The brown haired man comes rushing in immediately to the sound of the blondes distress. He leans over his shoulder to see the injury. “What happened?” Pete asks worry in his eyes. “I cut my finger, Petey. No need to freak out over it.” Patrick rolls his eyes when the taller man takes his finger and kisses it gently. “What band aid would you like? I’ve got Ninja Turtle ones.” Stump shrugs his shoulder and pouts watching the blood drip down. The cut wasn't too deep just a little slice like a paper cut. “I wanna Donatello one. That’s the purple one. He’s my favorite.” Patrick says in a childlike voice. He ruffles his hair and leaves to the bathroom to get the Neosporin and band aid.

Once the younger boys cut was all fixed up they went back to finishing with setting up the table for the Thanksgiving dinner. Patrick smiles down at the dinner he has prepared proud of himself. Pete wraps his arms around him. “Good job my little chef.” he pulls his lips to the others. “I’ll go get the guys.” with that the dark haired leaves to knock on their door. Patrick wipes off his hands on the apron and unties it hanging it back up. He starts to pour everyone's drinks knowing by now what everyone liked. 

Pete pounds on Dallon’s bedroom door. “Come on you two it’s time for dinner. Enough with filling your freaky needs ya sex addicts ,” He calls inside and doesn't wait for the two to attack for calling them the name. “They are coming.” Pete says as he stands in the kitchen with Patrick a sly grin on his lips. Patrick looks to Pete accusingly hands on his hips, knowing that grin he seemed to always have when he did something he knew he shouldn’t have. “Oh nothing , Trick.” he shoots the look again and takes a drink from his glass.  
Dallon entered the kitchen with eagerness followed by Brendon who was less enthusiastic. “I am starving, i hope you made a lot,” Dallon laughed as he sat down at a place. Brendon sat down next to him with a laugh.

“Me too,” chuckles Patrick. “I had to like quadruple the recipes knowing you eat more than a whale could.” Patrick began to place palates of food down on the table. After all the plates were put down he sat at the table. “We should go around and say what we are thankful for,” Patrick said. “Well I’m thankful for this food,” Pete laughed, “I’m thankful that i have a boyfriend that accepts me for who I am.” Patrick grinned, “I’m thankful for having every single one of you in my life, especially you Pete.” Dallon smiled, “Well I am thankful just to have an exciting life.” At that moment Brendon’s phone buzzed loudly. Brendon looked down and saw the name Ryan flashing on the screen. “Excuse me i have to answer this,” Brendon excused himself from the table leaving a confused Dallon.

“I still have time,” Brendon said as he answered the call. “No actually you don’t, look i have to go, so you either need to be where we meet in 10 or i’m gone,” Ryan said, then he hung up. Brendon sighed and walked back into the dining room. “I am terribly sorry but i have to go,” he said. “Where the hell do you have to go,” Dallon yelled. “It’s Thanksgiving you can’t just walk out,” he said. Brendon walked over and kissed him on the lips. “I love you and I will be back, just trust me.” And with that Brendon walked out.  
Dallon looked over at Pete and Patrick who were awkwardly sitting there. “Sorry you had to see that,” Dallon said sheepishly. He got up and grabbed his jacket. “I’m sorry but I have to find him and make sure that he is not getting himself killed,” Dallon said. “When i get back we are going to eat all of this.”

Dallon wasn’t far behind Brendon when he finally stopped. He was standing with an unfamiliar man. Dallon expected a drug deal or something illegal, what he didn’t expect was for Brendon to reach over and kiss him.


	5. Final Chapter

Dallon’s stomach ached and his heart broke. The two started talking, but Dallon couldn’t hear. He felt like he was going to vomit, his insides churning. He stumbled forward, knocking over a beer bottle on the ground. Brendon and the man turned. 

Regret instantly filled Brendon as he saw Dallon’s broken stare. His eyes were still the magnificent blue, but behind them was pain and sadness. “Who is he,” Ryan asked. “No one important,” came Dallon’s weak response before he turned and walked away. Brendon broke out of Ryan’s grasp, and ran to Dallon.  
“Wait let me explain,” Brendon started. The tall man ignored him and kept walking. “Dallon please, I’m not going to ask for forgiveness, because I in no way deserve it. I just want you to know why I did what I did.” Dallon stopped and turned to face Brendon. “Fine,” he sighed. with every look at Brendon the vomit rose higher and higher. He noticed that the guy from before, had walked over to stand behind Brendon. 

“A couple of days ago Ryan called me. I was planning on meeting him to tell him that it was over and that I had moved on, but seeing him just did something to me. I realized that I still felt the same way about him. All of those secret meetings was our time to see each other.” Brendon said with pain.  
“He still loves me, I know it. So i gave him a choice me or you,” Ryan added. Dallon shot him a death glare and he fell silent. “I was planning on telling him that I was choosing you, but then everything happened, and yeah,” Brendon said as he looked down at his feet.

Dallon was silent considering what to do. He still loved Brendon, but he couldn’t pretend like what happened wasn’t real. Silence rang in the ears of all three as the tension rose. “You have a week to get out of my apartment,” Dallon whispered. He heard a slight cry come from Brendon, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at him.   
Dallon turned and walked back to him home, where people who cared were waiting. He ignored the calls of his name, and kept walking with each step he felt his heart break more and more. “I love you,” Brendon yelled out, but he kept walking. The words had lost their meaning.

When he got inside he walked past Pete and Patrick who were curled up on the couch watching a movie. He flopped down on his bed and hugged the one pillow that didn’t smell like Brendon. Then he dreamed his troubles away.

~  
Throughout the week Patrick noticed that Pete had been acting a bit weird and was always busy doing something secretive on his computer or out at the store. This troubled the blonde he was worried that he was talking to someone else but the dark haired male would ease his troubled mind with a movie snacks and a cuddling on the couch but sometimes his mind wandered to the idea one day it was killing him so bad that he had to ask. “Petey?” Patrick turns his head so he’s looking up at Pete. “Yeah, Trick.” He says but doesn’t turn his attention from the tv distracted by the scene. This frustrates the youth, leaning over the coffee table he clicks the power button on the remote. “Look at me Pete.” He says adjusting himself. “What’s been going on with you? Why can’t i ever see what you are doing on your phone computer or even know where you go? Are you cheating?” Pete’s brown eyes widen in shock. “Patrick, I am not cheating on you. I just can’t explain just yet.” He sighs knowing it was the worse possible answer. “I have a surprise when we go to the record store.” he assures Patrick. The green eyed male frowns unsure causing Pete to pull him into a tight hug. “I promise.” he whispers.

Pete surprisingly was able to get up before Patrick just like he wanted. He peels Patrick from him and strolls into the bathroom to quickly wash up and change then he scrawls a out a note leaving it on the night stand. In the living he runs into Dallon carrying a box causing the contents to spill on the floor. Pete bends down to help pick up the things “So Brendon’s moving out officially now?” he asks trying to be casual about it. “Yeah better sooner than later, I say,” Dallon muttered bitterly. He carried the box outside and then walked back into his room. Pete looked down and shrugged going to his car and taking off.

Patrick mumbles under his breath and turns in his bed but finds he isn’t there and bolts up in bed. He turns his head around in every direction and gets up looking around his room checking for Pete everywhere calling his name. Finally he sees the note on the night stand in his search. the note read: Record Store Skip Breakfast ~P.   
The male gets dressed so fast he doesn’t even realize his shirt was inside out. He puts his fedora on and goes out the door saying a quick bye to Bren and hug. “Something Pete’s planning its a surprise. i don’t know.” Patrick explains to Dallon when he asks where he is headed. “Oh and your shirts inside out.” Dallon points out. Patrick groans turning back in the house and fix his shirt.

Patrick gets to the record store in ten minutes to find the closed neon sign on and all the lights out. “What in the..?” He pushes through the door and as soon as he gets in the door shut behind him he calls out. “Hello? Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third if you dare scare me…” His threats cut off when the lights are turned on and there is Pete on one knee a box ring in his open palm. Pete had a homemade banner stretched across the aisles reading: Will you marry me Patrick Martin Stumph? How Pete managed to write his full name on the banner and make it look great was a mystery. Their song was playing on one of the recorder player Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Even though this was so cheesy to any other person it was special and meant a lot to Patrick. Happy tears ran down the boys cheeks and he rushed to the man he fell in love with months ago. “Will you marry me Patrick Martin Stumph?” The poor bruised man he found outside of the club who kept his drunk self from falling asked. “Yes.” he repeated over and over into his chest falling to the floor. Pete began crying also he pulled away slightly to slide on the engagement ring. “I love you Pete. You’re amazing.” he sniffled watching him put it on. “I love you too, Trick.” They kiss as the music floods the room and all is put into it all the love they share to the first time they met in front of the club to this very moment.  
~  
Dallon looked down as his feet at the white snow on the ground. There was so much he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t find the words. “I’m sorry,” Brendon glanced staring at the taller man. “I know,” Dallon whispered back. The silence continued but this time it was worse, because they knew it was over. 

“I guess I have to say thank you,” Dallon said. Brendon looked at him in confusion. “Before you were a complete asshat you made my life great. For once I didn’t feel average, I felt interesting. I wasn’t that boring nobody who no one cared about, I was a cool person. So thank you.”

Without meaning to Dallon pulled Brendon into one last kiss. “For the road,” Dallon said. Brendon looked at him with regret and love. “You didn’t need me to be that person. You were him all along you just couldn’t see it,” he said. “I love you,” Dallon said as Brendon opened his car door. “I love you too,” and with that he left. Dallon stood and watched the car speed away until it was nothing but a speck in the horizon. Then he turned and walked back inside, back to his room, back to the normalcy that he was used to.


End file.
